


The Life of Rachel Valdez (Very AU)

by SanversAvalanceFreak



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: AU Stories, F/F, F/M, Family, Fights, Hospital, Love, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Mentions of Suicide, Self Harm, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanversAvalanceFreak/pseuds/SanversAvalanceFreak
Summary: Rachel is living with Wayhaught and Wynonna now. But that doesn’t mean her past didn’t scar her. One Shots I have posted on Twitter already but let me know when you want a second Chapter of anything I post and I will write it.
Relationships: Rachel Valdez & OC
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy reading it just as much as I loved writing it.

Chapter 1:Haunted (With TW)

Rachel hated nighttime. Cause that meant her moms wanted her to rest. She always tried to avoid going to sleep and taking naps as much as possible.

She had to fight monsters when she was awake but the demons hunting her in her dreams were much more terrifying then what has come her way when she was awake.

For the most part. Some of her nightmares did have to do with what has happens to her in real life. 

So who was she kidding?! 

Her past was haunting her While she was quite literally haunted by demons and stuff. It was never easy to leave the past behind for her. Cause it did made the girl out of her she was today. —She wasn’t sure this was good tho. 

So she was haunting while she was sleeping and while she was awake. She really couldn’t win. 

She sat on her bed, shaking violently. Crying her eyes out. What bothered her this time was a nightmare that was a mix out of what she had been through and something she was afraid of. 

When she was around 2 years old and sometimes she had an accident, wetting the bed her birth mom had thrown her out of the house. It didn’t matter if it was snowing or not. 

So tiny Rachel was hiding outside, trying to keep herself warm. Which isn’t easy cause she didn’t have pjs. All she had were some underpants and a tank top to sleep in. 

So this is what she was thrown out of the house with. 

Since that happened for the first time she always kinda worried she would wake up and had another accident even at that age. Of course it never happened cause she was now old enough to control it. 

Plus in that dream her birth mom had turned into a demon. Which was fitting for how she was treating Rachel growing up. But the little girl had never stopped loving her. How could she?! She didn’t know any better.

This was until she got older. Then she realized how her birth mom was treating her wasn’t like it was supposed to be. 

Letting Rachel sleep outside in only her underwear wasn’t the worst thing her mother had put her through. She wished it was but there were things far more vicious then this. 

Some she had already scratched the surface of when she was talking to Her mom about it on the front porch. The fact that while she was out a boy came a little too close to her. Which brought back those kind of memories. 

Putting on a Hoodie. Placing Momo in the Pocket of it. Making her way down the stairs, with tears streaming down her face. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet. Taking a glass and sitting down at the kitchen table.

Opening the bottle and pouring herself a glass of the whiskey. Taking a sip, the whiskey was burning in her thrust. She shuddered softly. She didn’t like the taste of it but it might would help with the thoughts running through her mind. All the words her birth mom had ever called her. Which made her cry even more. Things like Worthless,stupid... she didn’t even realize how hard she was gripping onto the glass until it was to late. It shattered into her hands. Making her bleed. But she only realized it when the cuts started to sting.

Good thing was that Momo was hiding in the pocket of her hoodie so she didn’t get hurt. 

She quickly went over to the sink to clean her hand. Taking the pieces of glass out. Grabbing a dish towel and wrapping it around her hand to stop the bleeding. 

She then cleaned up the kitchen table. Throwing all of the pieces of glass into the trash can. 

Going outside to sit on the steps of the front porch with the bottle of whiskey in her hand,letting the tears fall freely now. She was crying really hard now but was hoping this would go unnoticed and she wouldn’t wake anyone up.


	2. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachels First day of School doesn’t go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught has a grown up daughter in this Story. This is the Sister that is mentioned.

Rachel had her first day of school today. Her moms has driven her to school this morning. She was actually excited about going to school. 

That didn’t last long tho. 

She had history in the first two hours of school. The teenager could hear some of her classmates whisper about her. She was fine with people talking shit about her but when she heard things about her moms and sister that weren’t true and just plain mean, it kinda started boiling inside of her.

But she didn’t do anything...yet.

When it was time for a break and she walked around school she heard so many people whisper and stare at her. She rolled her eyes at them and stopped walking. 

“OH FOR FUCKS SAKE?! IF ANYONE OF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT ME AND MY FAMILY AT LEAST HAVE THE DAMN BALLS TO SAY IT TO MY FACE!” She yelled out. Rachel was angry and frustrated. She already hated everyone at school and she wasn’t even there for an entire day.

Now Someone came up from behind her and pushed her into a locker. She wasn’t gonna lie her nose hurt pretty bad but she didn’t mind right this moment. 

Turning around, her hand was turning into a fist. She punched the guy in the face. 

A fight broke out between the two of them, it ended with the principal calling Rachels moms and the boy’s father. Both of them got suspended for a week. 

Rachel was waiting in front of the principals office. Sitting on the bench. Waiting for either one of her moms or both of them to pick her up. 

She figured she was in big trouble but maybe she wouldn’t be cause Rachel did look pretty banged up. 

The teenager had a busted lip, bruised knuckles on her right hand a black eye and her nose didn’t look so great either. It didn’t look broken but it sure looked banged up as well. 

But at least the guy looked just as bad. 

Although this probably wouldn’t make her situation any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Should I post another Chapter? Like how Wayhaught react to this or even Wynonnas reaction?


	3. Best Friend or Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel’s Life is getting turned upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another Chapter.

Rachels best friend Ryder was on the school soccer team with her. She wasn’t just the only girl on the team but she was team captain.

Rachel was dating the head-cheerleader named Dianna. Everything was going great between the two.

Or at least that was what she thought. 

The two had discussed the topic sex and Dianna and Rachel came to the agreement that they would wait a little bit longer, since it was both of their first times and it was meant to be special.

So when Rachel spend a Friday after school with Dianna and found a positive pregnancy test she had been hiding in the trash she was confronting her girlfriend. Well now ex girlfriend. She broke up with her right away. 

There was no way she could have forgiven Dianna for cheating on her and breaking her trust. She had been hurt in her life by people she trusted way too much so this was something she couldn’t forgive nor forget. 

When she got home that day and the entire weekend she faked being happy and whenever someone was asking about Dianna she said she was busy. 

Monday came way too quick for her liking. She was considering to pretend to be sick but decided against it cause her moms would worry about her a lot. Which meant they would keep an eye on her. And that meant they would probably realize Something was up. 

So she puked herself together and went to school that Monday morning. She had successfully ignored all of Diannas texts and calls over the weekend. 

But not seeing her at school was kinda impossible. They had almost every single class together. Apart from one. 

The one they didn’t have together was history. But she has this class together with Ryder. Everything was fine until the very end. She was one of the first leaving the room after the lesson.

She had walked past him. The two have talked all weekend on the phone about Dianna being pregnant. So now she hurried out of the room since it was also parent teacher conference today and she had to hurry to get to meet up with her moms and maybe another member of her family. Sometimes the entire family did show up. When she walked past him she overheard Ryder talking with one of his football buddies about him knocking up Dianna. 

Rachel balled her hands into fists and was waiting outside the classroom. When Ryder walked out she pushed him against the locker and punched him in the stomach so he fell to the floor groaning. 

“You fucking traitor! First you sleep with my girlfriend behind my back and then I pur my heart out to you and find out you are the one that knocked her up?!” She was really pissed, not even realizing her family was walking over to them and the teacher had run out of the classroom. 

“Rachel Valdez! Principals office now!” Her history teacher said. She was about to make a snarky comment In between trying not to cry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of this Chapter or not?

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts if you would like. :)


End file.
